Poussière
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Dean meurt depuis le jour de sa naissance, mais Sam trompe la mort depuis qu'il a six mois, depuis l'incendie qui leur a arraché leur mère. [One-Shot] [Se déroule durant la saison 2/3]


Tu es poussière, et tu retourneras dans la poussière *

Dean Winchester est en train de mourir depuis le jour de sa naissance. Tout le monde meurt depuis le jour de leur naissance. Il le sait juste, lui. La plupart des gens n'aimeraient pas le savoir mais il n'est pas la plupart des gens.

Et ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait mourir. Il a toujours dit que la mort, quand il s'agit de lui, va devoir le traîner coups de pied et de cris, et il utilisera chacune de ses capacités pour la distraire, un doux sourire, des mensonges mielleux, l'occuper assez longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir. Mais d'un autre côté , le côté qu'il essaye de ne jamais se rappeler à part par extrême nécessité , est ceci: Il comprend la mort. Il a fait face à elle des milliers de fois, que se soit dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un monstre, observant l'instant où ils savent enfin qu'il ne lui échapperont pas. Et vous ne pouvez pas tuer autant de gens, côtoyer la mort autant de fois sans savoir que vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous laver les mains de ce sang.

Il y a un endroit où il ne peut pas supporter de la voir, cependant, et ça c'est dans les yeux de Sam.

Dean meurt depuis le jour de sa naissance, mais Sam trompe la mort depuis qu'il a six mois, depuis l'incendie qui leur a arraché leur mère, et si Dean a le choix, ça restera comme ça. Ils n'auront Sammy qu'en passant par-dessus son corps froid de toute vie et ils n'obtiendront Dean qu'après que celui-ci ait épuisé tout ses derniers tours. Dean a toujours su qu'il allait probablement mourir jeune, qu'il ne ferait pas vieux os comme on dirait dans le jargon mais Sammy, eh bien, Sammy, lui il a la chance de son côté . C'est comme si il avait un ange gardien qui veillait sur lui mieux que Dean ne le ferait jamais.

Et ensemble, c'est ce qu'ils font qui compte, c'est ce qu'ils se disent avant chaque mission potentiellement dangereuse: _J'assure tes arrières et tu ferais mieux d'assurer les miennes_ mais lorsqu'ils se mettent au travail, il n'y a plus de question qui se pose. Il appellera Sammy des noms qui feraient pleurer une religieuse et ils savent tous les deux que c'est sa façon de dire _je t'aime, mon frère_ et merde papa pour avoir déversé cette merde sur lui.

Depuis... Depuis un certain temps, plus précisément depuis la mort de leur père, Dean n'arrive plus se regarder dans le miroir. Depuis ce que leur père lui a demandé de faire si...si Sammy tournait mal.

Dean connaît la mort, la comprend, et a depuis aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir . Mais il ne va pas être celui qui causera la mort de Sam. Pas maintenant, et jamais. Mais le problème est que, il peut voir dans les yeux de Sammy que lui aussi refuse d' être la sienne.

Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, Dieu sait qu'ils ont essayés, mais ils sont comme les deux côtés d'une même pièce et au fond de lui (dans la partie de son esprit où il ne se laisse jamais descendre, où ne serait-ce que laisse son esprit y vagabonder) que c'est une relique de toute cette merde folle. Que si ça n'avait pas été pour cette vie qu'ils ont, ils ne se seraient sûrement pas aimer autant. Il n'avait pas eu besoin des rêves d'un djinn pour le savoir.** Mais cette possibilité est morte avec leur mère, avec l'instant où leur père a mis Sammy dans les bras de Dean et lui a dit de ne pas regarder en arrière et que Dean ne l'avait pas fait. Sammy est son fardeau, sa responsabilité , sa malédiction et sa bénédiction en même temps, et vous savez, parfois au milieu de la nuit, il se demande comment Sammy a-t-il réussi se révéler si normale. Et peut- être qu'au fond il l'a toujours su, que Sam était le normale et lui l'anormale .

Sammy a grandi en prenant des morceaux de chacun d'eux, recueillant des petits cadeaux de chaque personne qu'ils sauvaient, de chaque villes qu'ils visitaient. Il a l'entêtement de leur père, et c'est beaucoup dire puisqu'il est plus têtu qu'une mule sauvage, ainsi que son besoin aveugle de savoir la vérité . Dean sait que c'est de sa faute. Sammy a grandi avec rien d'autre qu'eux deux et un défilé interminable de vedettes invitées d'une semaine à l'autre dans le film de cow-boy qu'est leur vie, et, bien, Sammy a besoin de protéger ce qui lui appartient tout autant que Dean.

C'est vraiment à mourir de rire (sans mauvais jeu de mot) quand on y pense, hein: Tous les deux essayant tellement de mourir pour l'autre que au final, a va être une course pour voir qui peut se sacrifier en premier.

Bien sûr, si Dean était plus intelligent plus rapide, plus doué - personne n'aurait eu besoin de se sacrifier après tout. Mais Dean savait déjà qu'il n'était pas assez doué ,pas assez bon, il n'a plus besoin de se le faire redire et redire par son père pour que ça rentre. Il n'a jamais été assez bon: pas pour papa, pas pour Sammy, pas pour lui-même. Sammy vaut dix fois mieux que lui. Il l'a toujours été , et sera toujours, dix fois plus digne d'intérêt que lui.

Après tout, il a élevé Sammy, pendant toutes ces minutes, ces heures, où leur père ne pouvait être là . Peut- être que c'est ce que les parents ressentent, en regardant leurs enfants étirer leurs ailes pour la première fois. Sauf que la plupart des parents ne s'inquiètent pas de savoir s'ils vont ou non devoir tuer leurs enfants pour les empêcher de déclencher l'Apolcalypse. Et merde, il n'y a aucun moyen. Pas question du tout, et peu importe ce que Sammy a dit. Pour avoir Sammy ils auront besoin de passer sur le cadavre de Dean avant, et peu importe si la personne qui met en danger Sammy est Dean lui-même, parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux dans ce putain de monde que Dean ne donnerait pour le sauver .

Quand la plupart des gens disent 'même si ça me tue' , ils ne réalisent pas ce que cela signifie vraiment. Dean lui le sait. Et si Sammy se transforme en un putain de démon, Dean va être la première personne qu'il verra parce que Dean va remuer ciel et terre jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour essayer de trouver un autre moyen de récupérer Sammy, et Dean sait que tant qu'il reste encore un peu de Sammy dans le corps de cette chose que leur père dit qu'il se transformerait en, ce petit bout de sa vie passerait crier.

C'est le milieu de la nuit et Dean n'a jamais mis le pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur aussi vite de sa vie, ses yeux sur la route, sans regarder vers le carrefour où il n'aurait jamais dû conduire en premier lieu, il essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder à côté de lui, l'endroit où Sammy devrait être, il garde les yeux sur le rétroviseur, parce que si il ne fait ne serait-ce que s'arrêter pendant une seconde il n'est pas sur de redémarrer.

Dean Winchester ne croit pas au miracle, ni aux Anges ou en Dieu. Il sent encore le baiser du démon dans sa bouche qui le brûle, il entend le démon lui chuchotent le poids de ses mensonges sur le bout de sa langue, mais il a Sam, il a son Sammy, et c'est pour ça qu'il est venu ici. Pas d'autre issue. Et il tourne son visage vers le nord, vers l'endroit où son début et sa fin l'attendent.

Trois cent soixante-cinq jours. Il a fait plus avec moins.

* * *

* C'est à la sueur de ton visage que tu mangeras le pain, jusqu'à ce que tu retournes dans la terre, d'où tu as été pris; _car tu es poussière, et tu retourneras dans la poussière_ (Genèse 3:19)

**Saison 2 épisode 20 "Comme dans un rêve" : En traquant un génie, Dean est transporté dans un monde où sa mère n'a pas été tuée, où Sam est à la fac de droit avec sa fiancée Jessica et où Dean vit une vie tout à fait normale avec sa petite amie. Cependant, après avoir appris que toute les personnes qu'il avait sauvées dans le monde réel sont mortes, il doit décider s'il veut rester dans cette nouvelle vie avec ceux qu'il aime ou s'il doit retourner à la chasse.


End file.
